thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
LiveScream
The 24-Hour LiveScream is an annual 24 Hour livestream event hosted by The Creatures towards the end of October to celebrate Halloween. The original stream took place on October 27-28th, 2012. Background and Results The Creatures buy a ton of decorations and costumes such as fog machines, costumes, statues and fake cobwebs. It is often one of their favorite and most successful streams, with each year getting bigger. Dan announced that the stream would be annual, and the 2013 stream took place on October 25-26th, 2013 and the 2014 stream on October 25th, 2014. Due to the Creatures traveling around, the 2014 LiveScream was unable to last 24 hours. With the 2015 stream The Creatures combined their recurring charity stream with the Livescream for the first time. The stream took place from October 24-25th. It lasted the full 24 hours, and raised over $40,000 for charity. 2012 Games Played *Left 4 Dead 2''' ' *Nightmare House (Played by Danz [[Uncle Tommy]]) *Nightmare House 2 (Played by Kootra, Gassy and Danz) *Lucius (Played by Nova) *Slender (Played by Danz Uncle Tommy) *Smite (Played by Kootra [[Thor]]) *Killing Floor (Played by Seamus) *The Walking Dead (Played by Kootra) *Doom (Played by Danz) *Team Fortress 2 (Played by Kootra) *Primal Carnage (Played by Kootra) *Payday: The Heist (Played by Seamus and Kootra) *Dishonored (Played by Gassy) Creature Halloween Costumes/Characters/Toys *Uncle Tommy (Danz) - A pedophile and dry wall carpenter. *Raccy the Raccoon (Kootra) - An NPR host with a large, inflated tail. *Princess Peach (- An alternate universe Princess Peach who divorced Mario after he cheated on her with Daisy. She went to Bowser, who does some kinky stuff with her. *[[Marv]/Marley - A fake rat that Danz made out with. *He-Man (Nova) - A He-Man who has a black beard but with long blonde hair who was slain by Danz with his own inflatable sword. *Boner - A Vietnam veteran, dancing, cross-dressing skeleton who got his prostate checked out by Princess Peach. Danz later made out with (and raped) him. *Baby - A fake, demon baby who laughs like Creature Carl. Seamus hates it. *Super Sperm Man (Nova) - A superhero that is a sperm that can swim really fast. *Duff Man (Danz) - A super hero sponsoring the drink Duff. He also dances Gangnam Style. *Lt. Dangle (Seamus) - A cop investigating what was going on in the Creature House. He can't bend down without ripping his pants. *Thor (Kootra) - The legendary god, who played Smite and lost. He doesn't look his best on camera, but Kootra stated that his cape was awesome. *Scream Guy (Danz) - The scream guy who kept trying to kill Seamus. *Whipped Cream (Seamus) - A new nozzled whipped cream, ready to put some tasty cream in your mouth. *Tommy Wii Show Alien (Nova) - An alien who went chatting with fans on Omegle. *Wolverine (Nova) - The X-Men mutant who played Lucius. 2013 Dan announced in an update video on October 17th that they would be doing the 24 hour LiveScream again on October 25-26th. The stream will be the long awaited return of Seamus from his illness as Dan said in the comments on the video "He should be there." However, Dan was told by Seamus shortly before the stream that he would not be showing up. He also stated that the Creatures went "all out" with decorations. The stream started at 5:00PM The Creatures time. It ended at the same time on the 26th of October. The Creatures announced on this livescream that there are new shirts. There were new 'My favorite Creature is ____' shirts for all of the Creatures and a new 'Creatures' shirt including all eight members. They also announced a Halloween shirt, which initially sold out in less than 15 minutes. Only 1,502 of these shirts exist. They also trended (#LiveSCREAM) worldwide on Twitter. The final shirt was revealed 22 hrs and 25 mins into the LiveSCREAM: the TF2 Creatures design. It was also confirmed that they will be having a panel at Minecon. Between Sly's and Aleks' sessions, 'Wendy Cam' followed a chubby grey squirrel, dubbed Wendy, which was occupying the outside decking. Kootra improvised a National Geographic style narration alongside 'Wendy Cam'. The LiveScream ended with The Creatures dancing and partying. Games Played *GTA V Online *Payday 2 (Played by Kootra, Nova, and Danz) *Batman: Arkham Origins Multiplayer (Played by Kootra, Nova, Danz, and Sly) *Men in Black: Alien Crisis (Played by Nova) *Scribblenauts Unmasked: a DC Comics Adventure (Played by Nova) *Pokemon X - Slylocke (Played by Sly) *Attack On Titan Tribute Game (Played by Sly & Kootra) *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs (Played by Immortal) *Cookie Clicker (Played by Immortal, shoutcast hosted by Kootra) *Battlefield 1943 (Played by Danz) *Rogue Warrior (Played by Nova as Tammy Bowdrie and Danz as Uncle Tommy) Creature Halloween Costumes/Characters/Toys *Penguin (Kootra) - Kootra's 1st costume. It was used while the intro was being played & when announcing the shirts. announced the new shirts: My favorite Creature is... & the limited time Halloween shirt. *Big Bad Wolf (Danz) - Danz' 1st costume. It was used while the intro was being played. He later made out with a zombie. *Death (Immortal) - Immortal's 1st costume. It was used while the intro was being played. *Taco Costume (Sly) - A taco with a sidekick taco PuppyChef, was Sly's 1st costume. *Horse Fundip Man (Nova) - A horse wearing a Fun-Dip shirt, was Nova's 1st costume. *Waldo (Immortal) - Aleks' 2nd costume. It was used while GTA V Online, Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs, Cookie Clicker & Rogue Warrior were being played. But the real question is... Where's Aleks? *Yordan Mathuson (Kootra) - The viking (including epic wig and beard) was Jordan's 2nd costume, explaining what Jarl's he is. It was used while GTA V Online was being played. He has a slight Russian accent, despite being a Viking (which are Scandinavian). *Walter White (Danz) - Mr. White was Danz' 2nd costume. It was used while playing Payday 2. He is a parody on the ''Breaking Bad Character. *Jesse Pinkman (Nova) - Jesse Pinkman was Nova's 2nd costume, said Bitch & Mr. White a lot. It was used while playing Payday 2, Batman: Arkham Origins, and Men in Black: Alien Crisis. He is a parody on the Breaking Bad character. *BatDanz (Danz) - One of Dan's most iconic Alter Egos, BatDanz was Danz' 3rd costume. It was used while playing Batman: Arkham Origins. *Megazord (Nova) - Megazord was Nova's 3rd costume and, in his opinion, the most uncomfortable. It was used while playing Scribblenauts Unmasked: a DC Comics Adventure. *Thor (Kootra) - Thor was Kootra's 3rd costume, a re-appearance from the 2012 LiveScream. It was used while Scribblenauts Unmasked was being played. *Wendy the Squirrel - A squirrel who randomly appeared as Immortal was about to begin his session. Kootra, Aleks, and Sly aimed a camera at her and named it the Wendy Cam. *Marshal Bowdrie (Immortal) - Marshal was Immortal's 3rd costume which was used during Tammy Bowdrie's introduction. It was also confirmed that Marshal is 21 years of age. *Tammy Bowdrie (Nova) - Tammy was Nova's 4th costume which was used while playing Rogue Warrior. *Uncle Tommy (Danz) - Uncle Tommy was Danz' 4th costume which was used during Rogue Warrior. It was Uncle Tommy's birthday at the time of the stream. Uncle Tommy originally appeared in the 2012 LiveSCREAM. *Hobo Thor (Kootra) - Hobo Thor was Kootra's 4th costume which was used after Rogue Warrior. The costume was just the Thor costume with Uncle Tommy's hair and beard. *God (Danz) - God was Danz' 5th costume which showed up after Hobo Thor and mistook him for Jesus who he was looking for. He also said he looked like Rob Zombie ten years from now. *Horse (Danz & Nova) - Danz' 6th costume (front of the horse) and Nova's 5th costume (rear of the horse). Used in final half-hour hype. They temporarily became two horses after seperating when Nova put on the horse mask from his first costume. 2014 The stream was announced October 24th, 2014 on the Creature Hub and began on October 25th like the previous streams, but was not able to last 24 hours. The Creatures started the stream and revealed their costumes. The stream chat made fun of Jordan's knock-off Assassin's Creed costume, calling him a "Hobo Jedi" and the fact that Seamus was in his boxers due to his police uniform pants being too tight. The group then revealed the second line of Creature Carl plushes, 1,000 this time compared to the 500 before, which would sporadically sell out at random times. After a few sessions playing a mod for Killing Floor with Seamus, Nova and later Immortal and Danz moved onto changing costumes and carving their own pumpkins. Danz (Hulk) carved an Uncle Tommy pumpkin, Aleks (Grandpa) carved a simple jack-o-lantern face on a red, radioactive, Russian pumpkin, and Seamus and James (Finn and Jake respectively) teamed up on one pumpkin, carving their partner into their own side of the pumpkin. Due to miscommunication, the group had to do a few Strawpolls to figure out whose pumpkin to destroy. The fans decided James/Seamus' pumpkin, but didn't know whose side to destroy, so they destroyed both sides. While the rest of the group cleaned up the mess of carving and destroying pumpkins, Danz solo played Five Nights at Freddy's and did exceptionally well. After a few deaths, Jordan took over the stream and played Alien Isolation with co-op commentary of Ted the bear (played by Danz). However, the duo had to stop playing and leave the room when the group liquid-assed the room. When the stench cleared, Jordan and Seamus were greeted by Tammy Bowdrie, who revealed that the Bowdrie brothers were dead (unknown if canon) and that Uncle Tommy recently got acquitted from unknown charges. Tammy then read a spooky child's book and Jordan welcomed the fans to write short fan-fictions for Tammy to read. While they waited for the fans to write some, Jordan, Aleks, Seamus, Tammy and Tommy got together to unbox CS:GO crates. Games Played * Killing Floor (Played by Seamus, Nova, Immortal, and Danz) * Five Nights at Freddy's (Played by Danz) * Alien: Isolation (Played by Kootra) * Counter Strike: Global Offensive Case Opening Characters and Costumes *Sexy Policeman (Seamus) *Burger/Burgerlar (Immortal) *HotDog (Nova) *Assanaters Creed "Hobo Jedi" (Kootra) *GrandpaHD (Immortal) * Jake (Adventure Time) (Nova) * Finn (Adventure Time) (Seamus) * (Hobo) Thor (Kootra) * Hulk (Danz) * Ted (Dan) * Tammy Bowdrie (Nova) * Uncle Tommy (Danz) * Frankenstein/Scott/Chicken Frankenstein-Scott (Immortal) * Professor X (Nova) * (Hobo) Logan (Kootra) * Captain Condom (Nova) 2015 The 2015 LiveScream started Saturday, October 24th, at 5pm MTN time. It was also a charity stream, with money being raised for There With Care in Colorado. Games Played *Yoshi's Wooly World (Played by Nova and Dex) *Goosebumps (Played by Danz, Immortal, and Spencer) *Into the Dark (Played by Danz and Spencer) *Warhammer: End Times - Vermintide (Played by Nova, Kootra, Aron, Spencer, Dex, and Intern Joe) *Super Mario Maker (Played by Dex) *Earwax (Played by Nova, Dex, Dan, Kootra, Aron, and Spencer) *Quiplash XL (Played by Nova, Dex, Dan, Kootra, Aron, and Spencer) *Fibbage 2 (Played by Nova, Dex, Dan, Kootra, Aron, and Spencer) *Bomb Corp. (Played by Nova, Dex, Dan, and Spencer) *Rocket League (Played by Dan, Intern Joe, Artist Joe, and Spencer) *WWE 2K15 (Played by Nova, Dex, Aron, and Kootra) *Garry's Mod (Played by Nova, and Aron) *Resident Evil Revelations 2 (Played by Dex, and Intern Joe) *The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth (Played by Dex) *Super Smash Bros. (Played by Nova, Dex, Aron, Artist Joe and Intern Joe) *Runbow (Played by Nova, Kootra, Dex, Aron, Dan, Intern Joe, Spencer, and Artist Joe) Characters and Costumes *Gru (Despicable Me) (Kootra) *Minions (Despicable Me) (Danz, Artist Joe, Stefani, Aron, Dex, Spencer, Intern Joe, Immortal, and Nova) *Weird Aleks (Immortal) *GrandmaHD (Immortal) *Baby (Aron) *Monkey (Kootra) *Michael Myers (Danz) *Owl (Spencer) *Unicorn (Nova) *Ghostbuster (Dex) *Gnome (Artist Joe) *Uncle Tommy (Danz) *Ostrich Jockey (Aron) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Intern Joe) *Aleks from 2011 (Immortal) *Snow White (Stefani) *Fish (Immortal) *Penguin (Dex) *Blueberry (Aron) *Wario (Danz) *John Cena (Nova) *Death (Immortal) *Rosalina & Luma (Dex) *Paulie (Intern Joe) *Hippie (Kootra) *Straight Jacket Patient (Aron) *Greek Person (Artist Joe) *Lo (As herself) *"Jellyfish" (Stef) *Kylo Ren (Spencer) *Hobo Jedi (Kootra) *Chicken Joe (Intern Joe) *Gandalf (Danz) *Mr Cockroach (Nova) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze aka Hobo Assassin (Kootra) Gallery 2013-10-26 17.55.19.png|Kootra being Kootra 2013-10-26 22.36.33.png 2013-10-26 17.57.51.png 2013-10-26 17.50.00.png DanAsTheBigBadWolf.jpg Hottammy.png creepycarl.png|Creature Carl plush covered in cob-webs lsgroup.png|The Creatures who participated in the stream (and Creature Carl) signing off immortalbabywaldo.png|Immortal in his Waldo Costume and a Baby Mask a583f716be9091444fbd3ee87f64b544.png|Hobo Jedi captain condom.PNG|Captain Condom danzted.PNG|Ted Category:Event Category:Live-Stream Category:Characters